Many devices include touch screen displays where a user touches a touch-sensitive portion of the display to activate an application or perform a selection. Due to a host of issues, including but not limited to, parallax, movement of the user, curvature of the display and rotation of the display, misalignment may occur between the touch sensitive portion of the display as seen by a viewer and the touch sensitive portion determined by the display system.